Camshaft phase adjusters are used to either advance or retard the phase of a camshaft with respect to a crankshaft to alter the intake and exhaust stroke timing of the corresponding valves. Known camshaft phase adjuster assemblies include a variety of actuators, such as hydraulic or electric actuators, to adjust the phase of the camshaft. Hydraulic camshaft phase adjusters require hydraulic fluid to be supplied to multi-way valves, and complex arrangements of pressurized channels with sliding seals, and these components increase the cost as well as the overall space requirements for an engine assembly. These known hydraulic camshaft phase adjusters also require complex control components to precisely supply and drain hydraulic fluid to advance and retard the camshaft timing. It would be desirable to provide a simplified camshaft phase adjuster for use in smaller engine applications, e.g. motorcycles, ATVs, and recreational boats, that does not require the large space requirements and/or the complex control components of the known hydraulic camshaft phase adjusters.